


Nightwing? More like Discowing!

by Lwoorl



Series: Dick/Wally week 2019 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Dick/Wally week 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: "You do realize I used a cape as Robin for several years, right?""And we're lucky for that! I mean, haven't you seen the Incredibles? What if you get sucked by a jet engine?!""I don't fly!"





	Nightwing? More like Discowing!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for day 3 was no capes, and I know it was meant to mean no capes au but I couldn't stop thinking this.

Dick draws a line. Wally reaches to erase it, casually, not even using his speed.

"Must you?" Dick frowns, reaching to take the eraser from his hand.  _ Now  _ he uses his speed, storing it safely in his pocket before Dick touches it. "Wally!"

"I'm saving you man, don't you know capes are really dangerous?" He defends. Dick raises an eyebrow at him like he's a moron. "Hey I mean it, haven't you watched the Incredibles?!"

"Oh my God." Dick moves to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Tell me again why I asked you to help me design my costume."

"Because I care for your safety enough to not let you add a cape." 

"You do realize I used a cape as Robin for several years, right?"

"And we're lucky for that! I mean, haven't you seen the Incredibles? What if you get sucked by a jet engine?!"

"I don't fly!"

"Ok, then what if it gets stuck in your motorcycle's tires, eh, what about that?!"

"It wouldn't." He sighs. "You're just fucking with me, right? You aren't really taking the advice from an animated movie, are you?"

"Of course I'm fucking with you." Wally smiles. "But also, I actually mean it. You gotta agree with Edna, capes are cumbersome, and aren't as stylish as you seem to think."

"Hey!"

"It's true!" Wally moves to take the blue pencil and adds more color to the collar. "This thing's extra already, are you planning to go to the Disco with it? I know you're used to dressing as a semaphore but-"

"Now that's just mean."

"And aren't you supposed to constantly jump and turn? Doesn't it make it more difficult? I have no idea how you haven't gotten tangled with yours as Robin."

Dick sighs "I can manage a cape, come on, it's my suit."

"How are you even going to make a cape go well with this?" He puts a finger in the figure's chest, ( _ exposed  _ chest) illustrating his point.

"I was thinking feathers." Dick answers without a hint of sarcasm. Wally has to stare.

"Feathers."

"Yeah, like, golden ones, it goes well with blue."

_ "Feathers." _

"What's wrong with feathers?! It even goes with the name!"

"A cape of feathers."

"Yes?"

"A feathers cape."

"Oh fuck off."

"Sorry, it's just." Wally has to cover his mouth not to laugh at him. "Why are you always so extra?! Oh my God."

He couldn't hold it anymore, he just couldn't. Hugging his own stomach Wally has to laugh until his chest hurts. "I fucking love you man." He gasps for air as he cleans a tear from the corner of his eye. When he looks up, Dick isn't looking at him, _ pouting,  _ like a little kid.

"Love you too." He mutters, begrudgingly, like he's mad but is still unable not to reply to the L word. It's cute and it makes Wally feel warm all over.

"Tell you what, let's do this" He reaches for the yellow marker and starts doodling over the drawing, from the shoulders to the middle. "You can keep your  _ feathers  _ this way."

"Hm." Dick puts a hand under his chin, thinking. "It actually looks pretty cool."

"Right?" 

"Fine." Dick sighs. "No capes." Wally grins, moving to rest his head on Dick's shoulder. He moves to expose his neck and Wally leaves there a kiss, getting a soft "Hmm" in response. 

They stay like that for a moment, just enjoying the others presence, until eventually Wally mutters into his skin. "So. Can I convince you to do something about the exposed chest?" 

Dick moves away, just enough he can properly give him  _ this look _ "You're pushing your luck." 

"Fine, fine." Wally sighs, hooking an arm around Dick's neck and pulling him closer so they can go back to resting against the other.

From the corner of his eye, Wally still has a clear look at the drawing. His boyfriend's going to look more like a disco dancer than any kind of vigilante and it has him going off again.

"Now why are you laughing?!"

"Sorry! It's just." He moves to hold Dick's biceps, having to bite his lips to stop the laughter enough to speak. "Your fashion sense is just  _ so  _ bad!" 

"What?! It's not!"

"It is! Oh my God! Pfffff"

"You're just jealous of my style." Dick huffs. Wally moves to kiss him on the mouth.

"Yep. Of course discowing. That's why."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always please remember to comment!!!!💕💕💕


End file.
